User blog:Chiriku
(Note: This is for people who do not se eany text on our main profile. Also it is a good place to have this for copying and pasting to other websites.) Hey everyone! Welcome to the profile that is co-owned by two very bored Irish Naruto fans named John and Joe. John has been watching Naruto for a long time whereas Joe has only been a fan for a little while. How Joe got into it is a story that will set up this little story better. One day the two were hanging outand John told oe he finally figured out how he is gonna make his story! Joe was confused until John explained that he was wriitng a fanfiction. Joe was no stranger to fanfiction as he has been a fanfiction.net lurker for a good number of years, even writing his own once in a while. However a part of this explanation worried Joe as John told him that the two male protagonists were based off them. Self-inserts, for the most part, never worked Joe thought. Still Joe wa happy to see that John was extremely invested into a project and the next time they hung out John had sketches of characters and basic chapter summaries. Joe was impressed but he had no interest in Naruto so he really couldn't give much feedback. John told him that he wanted to turn into a fanfiction/manga sort of thing but steam for that idea quickly ran out, the project eventually became too big to handle especially for one guy. Joe could tell this idea failing really got to John as he didn't seem the happiest of people that weekend so one night when he couldn't sleep he took John's netbook, pulled open the chapter summaries, character sheets and started to write out the first couple of chapter's contents before fatigue got to him and he went to sleep. When John woke up he questioned this new word file he hadn't seen before and after being told it was a surprise he opened it up and started reading. He got excited when he realised that his friend of 14 years(By the way we are both 18) who had never showed an interest in Naruto before wrote out a few chapters of his fanfiction despite knowing next to nothing about the lore. Joe eventually caved and watched some of the Naruto anime and read some of the manga and got hooked, hooked in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time, but that is another story for another time. A couple of more weekend sessions, some creative input from Joe, critical thinking, questionable ideas and plenty of laughter and tears, they are finally in the last staged of planning out the third part of the story. John handles the main story for the second and third part, while Joe handles the first part, the two year gap between the first and second part and the 7 year gap between part II and part III (Yeah he has a lot of typing to do!). Joe felt it be necessary that they should try and get some of this online, after all they created it and they are somewhat competent story writers so why not? Along with the main story and the bits in between Joe has had some stupid, funny, AU, and odd ideas for little one-shots. the reason for this is because when he asked John why he wants to write 3 parts of the story, he replied "I put a lot of time into making these characters, I don't want them to go away so quickly." These words have stuck in Joe's mind and even he noticed the sadness hit him in the final story making process. So to cope with that he made these fun little one-shots. He might not release them because they require a lot of context for the conversations the two have had. Joe here, I am the one who wrote out all of this and I will be getting John around to put in his two cents to this profile thing, I really hope whoever reads whatever of the story we put up and the character bios will really appreciate the effort we put into this. I know John spent a long time working on the stories, characters and such, and I know I have been racking my brain trying to come up with ideas of what the pair will get up to in their downtime. All we ask is no flaming :) The story itself is neat, it contains a few elements that I find are too over-used in Naruto fanfic but John is clever in the way he treats it. He takes the conventional elements and mixes it up a bit. This especially so in the second part, where after reading a certain part of it I yelled "What?! WHY?!" and then reading on just simply said, "Oh that's why...I apologise for yelling." Characters are another thing, the story can be objective if it is good or not(I will say a lot of work went into it so yeah not saying the story is bad at all, in fact it is one of my favourites! Not biased or anything *sarcasm*) but the characters are what make this. The two OCs are named Chiriku and Ryo, in the words of the creator John himself, these two are based off of us. However with the exception of one or two little idiosyncracies they aren't really an accurate representation of us, there are aspects to the characters that we think our awesome and really bad, almost infuriatingly so. It is in the dialogue you will see the way it is like us. Almost every conversation between Chiriku and Ryo are reminiscent of hilarious and memorable conversations me and John had. This makes it more accesible to us, yes, but we hope you will like our stupid conversations that range from various topics such as love and morality to much more important things such as Ramen. Well I gotta head to bed as I have school in the morning. Peace out everyone, and I pomise I will get John back here to add to this profile :) Category:Blog posts